Kong Gang Roung
Introduction Kong Gang Roung is a fearsome player who hunts down all who would feast upon man kind. He is a citizen of the Slane Theocracy, thought he is not a member of the black scripture. Kong Gang Roung is a Player trying to make a life in the new world. He does not want to be seen as a god, due to his religion, nor does he want to simply sit back and watch people suffer. He will hunt down all who prey upon the weak, be they man or monster. Personality Kong Gang Roung is a christian. As a result he does not whorshipp the gods of this land, nor does he want to be seen as a god himself. From his point of view God brought him to this land in order to teach the people the true word. As a result Kong spends most of his time preaching the word of God. As a result he often gets into trouble with the law and has been confronted as a heretic by many a priest. However he always seems to get out of trouble. Classes *'Monk' (Level 15) **'Ki Master Physical (Level 15)' ***'Ki Master Spiritual (Level 15)' *'Tavern Brawler' (Level 10) **'Monolith (Level 10)' ***'Colossus' (Level 5') *'Ninja '''(Level '''15) **'Master Ninja (Level 10)' ***'Shadow Master (Level 5)' Skills 'Passive' Adamant Skin - The Users body becomes as strong as Adamant ''' '''Monk's Focus - Immunity to Fear, Confusion, and Insanity Vision Quest - Allows the User to do damage to creatures on the Astral plain as if they were on the Physcial Plain. ' '''Cat Reflexes - User always lands up right. ' '''Active Live Essence - Can See the Life Energy of Foes Mana Essence - Can see the Mana of foes Magical Essence - Can see the Bufs of Foes Ki Wave -(20/ Day) Allows the User to shoot a wave of Ki in the form of a energy beam. The Beam can take many diffrent forms and shapes depending on the users settings. This means that the Ki wave can be a two handed blast or a blast from the eyes. Kong's version comes out of his mouth as a Lazah!!! Meditation - (4/ Day) A skill that allows the User to heal themselves with there Ki Heart Break - (2/ Day) A single powerful punch that can kill weak opponents with a single blow and cripple those who survive. The Blow inflicts the Status effect Slow on those who take a direct hit. It also does both Bludgeoned and Piercing Damage. ' '''Volcanic Flash - (1/5 min) A 60 hit combo of super fast strikes that hit so fast that the air itself catches on fire. This gives the move fire damage along with standard Bludgeoned Damage. If used inside of a space with no air the move degrades donw to Furious Flash, a lower tier move that does simple Bludgeoned damage. ' '20 Ton!!! Drop - (1/ 15 min) A skill that increases the Monk's weight to 20 Tons as they slam down onto there opponent. ' '''Will of Fire - (2/ Day) All the Users attacks take on extra fire damage. Lightning Shot - Maritla Arist turns there Ki into Lightning and strikes there opponent with a Lightning infused Kick. ''' '''Charged Fist - (2/ Day) user punches gain extra Lightning Damage Magic Breaker - (1/ Hour) User can break Down magical attacks with a single powerful blow. ' '''Volcanon - (1/ Day) A powerful Punch that hits the opponent like a Super Volcano. The force of the blow is so strong that it can send objects flying into space. The move has a long charge up time, but it can be chained with other martial arts moves like Volcanic Flash. ' 'Go Beyond - (4/ Day) A Super Tier level Monk move only available to players who have master both Ki control Physical and Spiritual. The move doubles all the stats of the Monk and gives them a refresh of 1 on all skills. The Flavor Text of the move states that the monk gains the power of the warriors who came before them.' '''Equipment' Attire Armor - The Mercenary Generals Uniform God Tier cloth armor that is stronger than Adamantine. The cloth gives a Battle Healing effect that heals the user by 10% of there max hp every minute. It also prevents the user from being slain in one blow. The Formal wear of the fabled Mercenary General of old. It was said that the man stood above all on the battlefield and for his power and grace he was given control over the nations army. However Strength was all that the Mercenary General had and as a result he fell from grace. This Uniform is his old keep sake from his days of power. For him to bestow this upon a adventure shows just how truly he loves them. Under Armor - Arch Angels Grace Arch Angels Grace is a God Tier under armor made from the feathers of a Arch Angel. The armor protects against both Holy and Unholy damage. The wearer receives double healing from healing effects and gains a attack bonus when fighting against unholy creatures. Arch Angels Grace, a give from the Arch Angel Trina. The undergarment is a personal gift made from her own fallen feathers. Such a item is prized by merchants and demons alike. It makes one wonder if this was actually a gift for a man who saved a angle from being slaughtered or a silent curse towards the fool adventure who let her wings be cut. Only time will tell. Cape - War and Peace War and Peace is a God Tier cape that protects the user from Cold and fire damage. The cape itself is made up of Celestial uranium that has been forged into wires. It flows and moves like cloth, but protects like armor. The wear of the cape receives seventy five percent less fire and cold damage. However they suffer fifty percent more lighting damage. Long ago a god of craft forged a shield depicting both War and Peace. The giant blacksmith Ufa, took that shield and turned it into a cape. How did he do it, nobody knows, not even Ufa. Helmet - The Mercenary Genearls Hat God Tier cloth armor stronger than Adamantine. The cloth protects the user from being mind controlled and Charmed. The Formal Hat of the fabled Mercenary General of Old. This hat was given to him by his first love who died on the battlefield. The only way to gain such a item is to pry it from his cold dead hands. A feat no respectable adventure would do, right? Boots - Boots of The Swift God tier Boots that have defense equal to that of Celestial uranium. The Boots of the Swift prevent the user from suffering from terrain effects. This includes extreme area effects like magama and even spacial manipulation. The Giant ufa has made many wondrous and crazy artifacts in his day and time. One of his favorite is the Boots of the Swift. These boots were forged out of cow hide and cooled in magma. Yet some how they are made out of deer skin. To be honest no one knows how this smiths stuff works, not even Ufa. However Ufa's wears always does there jobs. Gloves - The Gloves of the High Inquisitor The Gloves of the High Inquisitor are God Tier items that are forged from the Skin of a Powerful Dragon Paladin. The Gloves not only give excellent defense, but allow the user to change there damage type from bludgeoned to Holy. In a effort to make high quality goods Ufa, the Giant Blacksmith, hired a paladin by the name of Burt to assist him in getting material. When the paladin came to receive the target of the mission the blacksmith skinned him alive. After restoring him with healing magic the Paladin was paid for his services. The man never worked for Ufa again, the giant always wondered why. Glasses - The Eye of Odin, Eye Patch The Eye of Odin is a God Tier eyepatch that allows the user to see the active effects of others magics, the quality of there gear, there true Hp and Mp, and the time of the day. The Eye of Odin is a eye patch created by a group of mages hoping to become gods. There plan failed and as a result they were destroyed by Odin. During the battle one of the mages was able to seal Odin's eyepatch before he was run though. That eye patch was lost in the confusion, till now. Ring Right - The One Ring The One Ring is a world Item that protects the user form all Status Effects Ring Left - The Ring of the Demon Prince God Tier item that increases the Attack of the User by the number of Vikings one has killed. The Giant Blacksmith Ufa had a fearsome hatred of Thor and others who fought like him. However his hatred was not shared by the masses. In order to fix this Ufa created a powerful ring that would increase the wears strength by the number of vikings he had slain in battle. Now everyone hates Thor and his Viking fan boys. Bad At Kong Gang Roung is bad at dealing with multiple targets. He has a tendency to have tunnel vision. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Warrior Category:Player Character Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:YGGDRASIL Characters Category:Hawkwood Estate Category:Monk